


One Year

by Smol_satanic_thing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Mentions of Cancer, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_satanic_thing/pseuds/Smol_satanic_thing
Summary: A girl is stuck in the hospital after leaving her abusive mother. She and her sister have been there for half a year now. She only has one year left but doesn't know. Before anything bad can happen, she falls in love. But that was one of the last few good things to happen.





	One Year

It’s a wonderful view. I can see kids in white and grey clothing playing in the courtyard. Some are playing tag while others splash in the water inside the fountain. But this sight makes me frown. I love kids but I hate being confined to this stiff bed. This is my imprisonment. I can’t leave unless a doctor or a nurse is with me.  
I look out the window. The kids look so happy and free. Even my sister. I look at her with soft eyes. I hope she’s ok running around. I would hate it if she got hurt. She’s had enough pain already. I hate how my mother caused this to her.  
“Ella? Miss Ella? Ella Brown?” I look over and see a nurse. She holds a clipboard in her arms with a sad look. “Sweetie, I need to talk to you. But first, you need to take your medication,”  
“More medicine?”  
“Yes, the doctor thinks this will help slow your leukemia,” She picks up a small cup with two small, blue pills. I take them and swallow the pills.  
With a bitter taste left in my mouth, I set the cup down. “So, what did you need to tell me?”  
“About that, I need to ask questions first. Just as a check-up, ok?”  
A small smile forms on my face. “As long as I get cured soon,”  
I see the nurse hesitate and then pull up a chair. “So, Ella, how are you feeling today?”  
A sigh leaves my lips as I lay back. “I feel the same as yesterday and the day before. I feel more tired than normal and my joints hurt,”  
I hear a pen move as I talk, she must be bewriting what I say down. How nice. Most just write what they see. A pale girl with dark hair. They write down minor things that make the doctors think I’m fine until they give me a check-up. The results always come back worse than the last.  
“Alright,” The pen stops and she looks up at me. “Has anything else happened since yesterday?”  
A sigh leaves me. “A nose bleed, I had a nose bleed last night. It was small though,”  
“Ella, sweetie, you need to tell us these things. A nose bleed can cause a lot of damage when in your condition,”  
“I know, I just didn’t want to bother you. You’re new here and already have your hands full,”  
“Oh sweetie, don’t worry about me, I’m fine. You need to get better and leave this place,” As she touches my shoulder, I can see the reassuring smile on her face. I can’t help be return the gesture.  
“I’m trying, it’s just a slow process,”  
“Good, now get some rest. I’ll let the doctor talk to you about some news,” News, an all too common word in this room. News always brings bad things. Sometimes death, sometimes worsening illnesses. Nothing good ever enters this room.  
Or so I thought. A boy around my age walks in with a thing of roses. I watch as he looks around the room aimlessly. “This is room 204, right?” I nod my head and smile at the shyness in his voice.  
“Yes, this is room 204. I mainly stay in here. Is there something you need?” I see the shock in his eyes. I guess he got the wrong room. Shame, I got my hopes up for once.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’m looking for my mom, she had to start her chemo today. This is the floor with most of the cancer patients, right?” I nod my head once again.  
“Yes, and if it was today, she’s still with the doctor. She should be here any minute. You can have a seat while you wait, I don’t mind,”  
He hesitates and soon sits in a visitor’s chair. He must be scared, finding out his mom has cancer and needs to be in the hospital isn’t easy to deal with. She must be a bit past stage one. At least she has a better chance of leaving.  
“Your mom, what does she have? I’m just curious so you don’t have to answer,”  
“She has melanoma, stage two,” He takes a second to think. He then looks at me. “What about you?”  
“Me? What about me?”  
“What do you have? It must be serious,”  
A sigh leaves me. “I have leukemia, I think stage three. But the doctors argue about that and say I have stage four and I’m close to death. I came here when it was too late for the chemo option,”  
“I’m sorry,”  
“What for? You didn’t cause this, no one did. Things like this just happen when you least expect it. It’s just how life works,”  
“It’s still painful, right? So I just want to make you feel better,”  
“Why bother? We’ve never met and it’s already too late for me. I’m just slowing the process down for my sister,” I look away from him and out the window. I can see my sister playing in the grass with a few other little girls.  
“Jack,”  
“What?”  
“My name is Jack, Jack Kingston. What’s your name?”  
I look at him. “Ella, Ella Brown. But why would you want to know my name?”  
The boy, now known as Jack, plays with his fingers. I find it cute and childish. “So we can know each other. And so I’m able to care,” My eyes widen in shock.  
“Why? I’m no one in your life,”  
“I know, but, I feel like you need a friend. I could also use one, ya know? I don’t have many, none really,” I can hear the sad tone in his voice.  
“Hey, Jack?”  
I see him perk up. “Y-yes Ella?”  
I couldn’t but giggle a bit at how I caught him off guard. “Wh-what’s so funny?” His cheeks flush red, how cute.  
“Nothing, nothing. And Jack, I would be honored to have you as my first friend,”  
I watch as a big smile crosses his face. Jack stands up and walks over with the roses. “Here, my first gift for you as friends,” He plucks a rose and hands it to me. I gently take the flower and sniff it.   
“Thank you, Jack, I’ll treasure it,” He smiles and is about to say something, but he was cut off as the door opened and a doctor, along with a middle-aged woman, walks in.


End file.
